While a number of recent efforts are being made to achieve a finer pattern rule in the drive for higher integration and operating speeds in LSI devices, deep-ultraviolet lithography is thought to hold particular promise as the next generation in microfabrication technology. In particular, photolithography using a KrF or ArF excimer laser as the light source is strongly desired to reach the practical level as the micropatterning technique capable of achieving a feature size of 0.3 μm or less.
The resist materials for use in photolithography using light of an excimer laser, especially ArF excimer laser having a wavelength of 193 nm, are, of course, required to have a high transparency to light of that wavelength. In addition, they are required to have an etching resistance sufficient to allow for film thickness reduction, a high sensitivity sufficient to eliminate any extra burden on the expensive optical material, and especially, a high resolution sufficient to form a precise micropattern. To meet these requirements, it is crucial to develop a base resin having a high transparency, rigidity and reactivity. None of the currently available polymers satisfy all of these requirements. Practically acceptable resist materials are not yet available.
Known high transparency resins include copolymers of acrylic or methacrylic acid derivatives (see JP-A 4-39665) and polymers containing in the backbone an alicyclic compound derived from a norbornene derivative (see JP-A 10-10739). All these resins are unsatisfactory. For example, copolymers of acrylic or methacrylic acid derivatives are relatively easy to increase reactivity in that highly reactive monomers can be introduced and acid labile units can be increased as desired, but very difficult to increase rigidity because of their backbone structure. On the other hand, the polymers containing alicyclic compounds in the backbone have rigidity within the acceptable range, but are less reactive with acid than poly(meth)acrylate because of their backbone structure, and difficult to increase reactivity because of the low freedom of polymerization. Additionally, since the backbone is highly hydrophobic, these polymers are less adherent when applied to substrates. Therefore, certain resist compositions which are formulated using these polymers as the base resin fail to withstand etching although they have satisfactory sensitivity and resolution. Some other resist compositions are highly resistant to etching, but have low sensitivity and low resolution below the practically acceptable level.
Another serious problem associated with the resist material adapted for ArF excimer laser lithography is a loss of resolution by the pattern collapse of fine lines caused by swelling, i.e., a volume increase at the boundary between exposed and unexposed areas during development.